Duel Intent
by Texasblu
Summary: Xanatos brings an old flame to meet the Manhattan clan, who has her own secrets. Events spiral and Brooklyn is led on a path that changes the course of the survival of the gargoyles forever.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer/Author's Notes: The usual – Gargoyles & their world are owned by Disney and Buena Vista. All new characters invented and owned by me and folklore. I have a friend who says she's coming to read this who has never seen the show. Because of that, I'm posting Goliath's monologue from the show's opening credits here - subsequent chapters will not have it posted._

_Rating: This prologue has violence, but no swearing. I'm rating this "M" just to be sure with the mature themes throughout the story. You have been warned. I'm labeling it "general" because this story has a lot of elements to it – it's not a quickie. The prologue is pretty gothic, but it won't remain that way - life is ever changing. So expect romance, angst, drama, action… I might even make you laugh before it's all said and done._

_Trivia: You pronounce the name Aine "On-YA". I've seen sites write the pronunciation more eloquently, but as I know an Aine, that's how it's pronounced without all the fancy consonants. _

_I hope you enjoy it - positive reviews and critiques both help me improve, so both are welcomed and encouraged. This prologue takes place before the Manhattan clan awakens – so obviously, the characters don't appear until chapter one. _

**Prologue: Duel Intentions**

_History of the Manhattan clan:_

_One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled.  
It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear.  
It was the age of gargoyles.  
Stone by day, warriors by night,  
we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect,  
frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years.  
Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again!  
We are defenders of the night!  
We are Gargoyles!_

**1974**

**20 yrs. before the the Manhattan Clan's Awakening: New Orleans, Lousiana**

Two gargoyles hurried over a mausoleum in the semi-rundown graveyard. St. Louis No. 1, the oldest cemetery in the city of New Orleans, was kept well enough by caring people during the day, but at night the sounds emitted from the area spooked the locals. Moss grew on the sides of the homes for the dead as well as the trees, giving the peaceful place a dank, eerie feel. The crescent moon gave little light, helping the two figures to move unobserved in the darkness.

The tall, slender blue male gargoyle with a shock of black hair stopped a few yards ahead of the smaller figure, glancing back at his panting companion, a young, white female with an abundance of snow white hair falling over one eye, leaving the distinct brown markings on her face barely visible.

"Come on, we haven't got all night," he chided her. "Maia's gonna skin us alive if we don't hurry up."

"I'm…. going…. as fast as I…. can," she gasped, completely out of air. "You…. go on. That way… you don't get... a lecture."

"Are you kidding? he rolled his eyes. "Maia'd have my head if anything happened to you. Just step it up a notch! If you'd waited like she told you, your wings wouldn't been too tired to glide the whole way."

He moved forward once again, feeling pangs of guilt leaving her to struggle behind him. She was, after all, only 16 years old, 8 years by human standards. He might be her senior by only one hatching, but what a difference it made - he was a full-fledged adult, with a mate and an egg in the rookery! The thought of taking pity on her and holding her while they glided back to the clan crossed his mind, but he quickly squashed the idea. It might make his life easier for the moment, but she would resent him more. Besides, Maia had told him to treat her like an equal. An equal! It was ridiculous to think a hatchling could be equal to an adult! She was nowhere close to physically being an equal to the older generation! The command made no sense to him.

Mumbling to himself and still keeping half an eye on her, he continued a short distance in front of her. A command was a command - equal it was. So what if walking took a little longer than gliding? Maybe she'd learn her lesson and he wouldn't have to drag her around so much. She was so spoiled by Maia! In fact, Aine was the only one named besides the clan's leader. Which was odd enough, but the privileges she enjoyed were far beyond those of a normal hatchling. It angered him and his rookery siblings. For instance, what was the deal with her carrying a weapon? None of them carried weapons! Yet Maia had insisted it was for Aine's benefit.

No, he decided, it was time for her to learn her place in the clan. Hatchlings were hatchlings, named or not. They should act like it.

Aine had paused a moment more before scurrying after her companion. She resented his words, yet knew he was right. She hated being called "little", thinking it took too long to lose the status of "hatchling". She had a tendency to push her way into doing things she shouldn't, her curiosity of the outside world overcoming any inhibitions she might have. Sadly, her persistence created frustrating relationships between her and the other clan members, except Maia, who seemed to be sympathetic. This time, though, she now understood why Maia had cautioned her not to go with the older gargoyles. She _was_ tired! She knew her older friend was sacrificing his time, staying with her on the ground instead of forcing her to be carried in the sky. Aine felt grateful to him for saving her the humiliation, and for that reason alone, she refused to complain as she followed him along the longer route to the clan. Instead, she chose to concentrate on breathing while she put one taloned foot in front of the other.

Halfway across the cemetery, he halted unexpectedly. Lost in thought, she almost ran into him.

"What are you…?"

"Shhhhh!" he insisted, cutting her off. His ears were perked, all the muscles in his body tense, signaling the alerted state he was in. She worriedly appraised the area, hoping his caution wasn't caused by a human spying on them. Her sides still heaved from the forced run, her deep breaths the only sound in the warm, still air. She curled her white tail around herself, waiting.

A snap penetrated the silence. The older gargoyle swung around towards the sound peering into the darkness. A low warning growl escaped his throat with his eyes glowing white, causing Aine's lips to quiver in anticipation of an attack. Just as swiftly as he had turned, he grabbed Aine and threw her on his shoulders between his leather-like wings.

"Hang on!" he yelled. She linked her talons around his neck, hanging on for dear life while he jumped over more boxlike graves. He used both his arms and legs to run moving at break-neck speed, occasionally leaping to and from the crypts, looking for a place to get enough wind to render them airborne.

"Why are we running?" she screamed in his ear, fully terrorized by his urgency. Her hair whipped in the wind, occasionally falling forward to sting her eyes.

"Not now!" he yelled at her, out of breath. He saw the end of the cemetery, with the Louisiana Superdome just on the other side of the road. He pushed himself to run even faster, continuing in a zigzag pattern.

A deafening roar sounded behind them.

Aine glanced behind her to see a distorted human/wolf running on all fours to cut them off at incredible speed. Its eyes glowed red while saliva streamed from its mouth in the force of the momentum it had. She screamed, pressing herself tighter into the male's backbone, trying to mold herself to his body, hoping it would help outrun the frightening figure behind her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to summon courage even though she could hear it bearing down on them.

The gargoyles felt the jerk of abruptly stopping before they knew what had happened. The force of the sudden stop sent the female gargoyle somersaulting over his head into the air, slamming her body across a parked car, crunching the top of it before rolling into the street. She laid there, stunned, oblivious to what was happening beyond the cemetery wall.

The young male slowly got to his feet, hearing the snarls behind him. He quickly turned to face his opponent, wishing he had seen where his companion had fallen. He took up a defensive stance, flexing his muscles, his eyes glowing white from the adrenaline rush.

The creature grew in size as it approached, no longer using all four legs. Instead it lifted it's front half to stand on two legs, closing the gap between them slowly. It snapped it's jaws at it's prey, letting the sound penetrate the gargoyle's senses. A low, rasping voice came from a canine looking mouth as it taunted him.

"You gave me quite a chase. Too bad you're best wasn't good enough."

The young gargoyle paled, realizing the aching sensation in his tail was from the creature's bite, causing the abrupt halt that had sent Aine reeling. His eyes narrowed in defiance.

"It's not over yet."

The creature began to encircle him, causing him to turn, facing where the little one lay in the street. The gargoyle's eyes widened in disbelief at how far she had been thrown. It chuckled at his reaction, the red eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Not so, gargoyle. I have my prey, right where I want her."

It sprang forward, toppling the gargoyle over, slashing his arms with its claws. Grasping his arms with a yelp, he fell over backwards. Having him distracted, the beastly creature leapt away towards the gate of the cemetery, its intention clear. The young male sat up to bellow his fiercest wail, causing the creature to hesitate. It was all he needed.

The gargoyle lunged his body forward. The creature growled, leaning on its haunches before bounding forward to meet the blue warrior in midair. There was a crack as their bodies met, thudding on the ground when they landed. Snarls, growls and screams of pain filled the once still night. Gashes appeared on the face of the gargoyle, along with other heavy wounds from claws and teeth that slowed his movements, while his foe seemed to have an unlimited energy supply, no matter how many times it was slammed into the headstones around them, shattering the human markers of remembrance. It twisted its deformed, fur covered body under the gargoyle, using its legs to push him into a crypt head first, stupefying the unseasoned fighter.

"Stay put," it rasped, "and you'll live. It's not you I'm after."

The creature tried to limp away from the battle, but the blue gargoyle cleared his head in time to use his tail to knock it off its feet, using the element of surprise to reengage himself in the bitter battle. His battle cry was stifled by the monstrosity's own roars of fury. This time it held back none of it's rage, claws flying. In a few short strokes it stood over the exhausted gargoyle warrior to deliver a death blow, when a heavy weight plowed into its back, followed by a searing pain in its right ear. It screeched a horrible sound through the night, standing with the astonishment of the unbearable pain. The action threw the weight off its back before it fell to the ground, rolling on the grass in agony while its body slammed into the different gravestones. It finally managed to be cognitive enough to stand on two legs. It scanned the area where the gargoyle had laid – he was no longer there, just as Aine's body in the street had disappeared. The deformed being removed its hand from its head, realizing that it had a gaping hole where once its ear had been.

"You might hide this time, but vengeance will be mine!" it roared.

"What is it?" Aine whispered from their hiding spot, shuddering at the threats it imposed upon her. She shoved her bloody dagger back into the pouch she wore on her ankle, a gift from Maia's human friend.

"A lycanthrope," came the faint reply. "A human that has shapeshifted into a wolf."

Her head whipped around to face him. "It doesn't look like a wolf to me. It's... hideous. We've known shapshifters before and they didn't look like that."

Her companion chose not to answer.

She again peeked watched the monster roar again in anger as it staggered against a crypt, trying to focus.

"Why is it after me? I've never seen anything like that before," she asked him.

"We'll have to ask Maia. She'll know," the blue gargoyle quietly answered her, wincing in pain on the ground.

"I'll find you, little one, and your clan too! You'll never rest a day so long as both of us are alive!" the raspy voice continued to bellow, the creature's bloody fist shaking in the air for emphasis. "I may have lost an ear... but you will loose something much more dear to you!"

Finished with its vows of vengeance, it slunk into the night, turning now and then to peer into the darkness for the forms of the young gargoyles, hoping to see the direction they took. It's eyes unable to locate any sign of them, it continued on its way, seeking to stop the bleeding of the sticky head wound.

Still shaking slightly from the attack as the adrenaline seeped out of her, she continued to crouch behind the large statue of an angel in the cemetery. Aine watched until it was evident the creature had vanished, then tried supporting the young warrior as best she could. He weakly smiled at her futile efforts, knowing before she tried that it was impossible. She, too, realized he was too large for her young shoulders to support. She let go of his arm with hopelessness, and crouched beside him.

"What do I do?" she asked him, frightened with the aspect of the creature returning.

"You climb up the wall over there and glide back to Maia. Get help," he wheezed, the pain increasing with every breath.

"But I can't just leave you. What if it comes back?" she asked, horrified.

"If it comes back, it's going to have others with it. We'll both die." He gritted his teeth, trying not to loose consciousness. Sensing her hesitation, he barked, "Go get help – that's an order."

He noticed the tears forming in her sky blue eyes, reminding him of her tender age. He checked himself, trying again to encourage action with a softer tone.

"Aine, it's our only chance."

She nodded slowly, with no words to express her feelings. She straightened, rolling her shoulders back, taking a brave stance for such a young gargoyle. She cautiously checked their surroundings, then started to majestically head towards the road she had lain in just a short time ago. He admired her inner strength - in the moment, she reminded him of the stories of their ancestors the elders of the clan had told them when he was a hatchling. With an afterthought, he summoned his strength to stop her.

"Aine!"

She paused with a glimpse backwards.

"You fought well, rookery-sister. I'm proud to have fought with you."

She wasn't prepared for the prestige of the term _rookery-sister_, an endearment only shared between those of the same rookery hatching, and even then only those of close association. To call another gargoyle not of the same rookery hatching a rookery-sibling was rare - a great honor. With a sob in her throat, she turned back and ran blindly to the bottom of the coveted dome building, flinching as she passed the crunched vehicle she had plowed into earlier. Putting her talons into the brick, she scaled the wall until she reached an appropriate height. She spread her small wings, and with a last backward glance at the young warrior that had saved her life, she swooped into the night sky.

The blue gargoyle leaned back to make his shallow breathing easier. Noting the position of the moon, and considering Aine's youth, he doubted help would arrive before the morning sun. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally be enveloped by sweet unconsciousness.

Forgotten on the ground, a hundred yards away from the wounded gargoyle, an ear shifted back from the shape of a wolf, to that of a human ear.


	2. The Twins Chapter 1

_Disney/Buena Vista own the Gargoyles and all respective supporting gargoyle characters and themes on the show – the new characters and situations are developed by my massive imagination. _

_Ratings Warning: This chapter has some suggested mature material. There is no coarse language. There is some smoking and social drinking. Just so you know._

_Looking over my shoulder, Brooklyn asks, "What the heck is a merlon?" _

_Lex answers, "A merlon is the solid section between two crenels. A crenel is the open space/notch between two merlons in a battlement or a crenelated wall." _

_Broadway scratches his head. "You're joking, right?" _

"_Sounds like a lot of fancy words to say the top of the battlement," quips Brooklyn. _

_The writer sticks her tongue at her favorite gargoyle and keeps writing._

_Trivia: 1999 was the year the internet broke through and really went worldwide. For the purpose of this story, obviously the twins were in a country where it was not available. _

* * *

**Duel Intent**

**Chapter One - The Twins**

**1999 - Summer**

"Hey, Goliath!"

Goliath stretched. It had been a long night. Besides helping Elisa with another robbery in lower Manhattan, there was the ongoing friction between Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela to deal with when he returned home. If Broadway had kept his distance, Goliath was sure everything would have smoothed over sooner. For some reason he just wouldn't let it go. When Angela had tried to patch things up, things had gone from bad to worse, leaving Lexington in the middle.

Hearing Brooklyn's voice now was a comfort. Devoid of contention, he sounded like his old self. _Sometimes,_ Goliath mused, _I wish we could go back, and the trio could just be the trio again. _

"Yes, Brooklyn?" he heard his voice without realizing he had spoken.

"I've been thinking. Maybe it would be best if I helped Elisa every night for awhile, instead of trading off."

"Oh?" Goliath asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well… it seems the more I sit around here, the more time I have to think. Thinking seems to get me into, ah, trouble."

Goliath chuckled. "I see. You have been 'in trouble' quite a bit lately, haven't you?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Guess we're all having to adjust."

Goliath smiled at his young charge. Brooklyn had matured considerably in the last few years. A more experienced warrior now, his cunning skills had sharpened, and he had more faith in his schemes than ever before. A bit taller and more filled out, he was beginning to remind him of the gargoyle he was sure had fathered the egg Brooklyn hatched from all those years ago. Ferocious, yet intelligent had been that gargoyle's key attributes to the clan. They hadn't been close, as the gargoyle had been considerably older, with Brooklyn being his third egg. He had died in battle long before the egg had hatched, but Hudson had known him well.

"It's harder to watch others move on without you," Goliath tentatively offered, hoping Brooklyn would share the feeling festering beneath the surface.

"That's just it. I'm not even sure that's the problem. If it was jealousy I could handle it."

"But this isn't jealousy?"

"Nah. Angela made her choice over a year ago. I'm over it. Over _her_. When Broadway made his comment about 'what good is a second in command that never leads' though, I wanted to strangle him."

"Yes. The contention has been felt by all."

"Exactly. I think everyone could use a break."

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. Separation is sometimes beneficial."

They both sat in silence a moment, Goliath contemplating what Brooklyn offered. He didn't like the idea of splitting them up – sometimes separation created larger rifts, some never mending. Still, there was something to be said for time healing wounds. There had been a time Goliath had thought nothing would ever come between them. Now, as they grew closer to mating age, friendship gave way to aggressiveness – Broadway trying to trump Brooklyn in an emotional battle, hoping to retain Angela's love. _Which is ridiculous_, thought Goliath. _She loves him – there is no going back_. _Even Brooklyn understands that. Why is Broadway so insecure?_

"Alright – go ahead," he finally agreed.

"Thanks Goliath. I'll start tomorrow night!" The red gargoyle's relieved smile penetrated Goliath's heart.

"It is only temporary. Until you and Broadway can come to an understanding."

"Sure. No problem. Mind if I tell Lex?"

"No. " Brooklyn started away to find his small friend when Goliath had a thought.

"Brooklyn."

"Yeah?"

"A second leads when the leader is incapable. He also advises the leader of things he can't see or doesn't have time for. You are my second, and tonight, as always, I am pleased with my choice."

Brooklyn smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

**One week later:**

A black limo sped away from the JFK airport. Inside were two curvaceous women, with long strands of blond hair framing their matching heart shaped faces. One pulled out her sequined purse to grab a compact. Her companion watched with mild interest as voluptuous lips were lightly coated in candy apple red, followed by a bright sheen.

"Sadie, try to show a_ little_ class. He's going to think you're still in love with him."

Sadie gave a sardonic chuckle.

"Who says I ever loved him? Although I'm sure I proclaimed it every now then during a, um… momentary lapse of judgment."

She eyed her companion with a even stare, watching for a reaction. She was disappointed.

"Sadie, I really don't want to hear it. He was dating both of us at the same time, remember? I'm just saying, show some dignity." She waved her hand in disgust as she talked.

Sadie chuckled as she pulled out a cigarette from a small cigarette case, and used the matching solid gold lighter to light it. She flicked the lighter shut with a flick of her dainty wrist, pausing to admire the craftsmanship while placing the cigarette to her lips to produce a long drag.

"You have to admit, Sabine, he has good taste," she said, flashing the lighter at her as she let smoke fly out of her nose. "And I am showing dignity. It just so happens I'm showing dignity with a little leg. After all, it doesn't hurt to remind him what he gave up."

"And what was that?" Sabine snapped at her, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Sadie gave her an evil grin. "You remember."

"You're still stuck on David, aren't you?" Sabine sadly asked her, quickly changing the distasteful subject. Xanatos' betrayal with Sadie was a thing of her past, and she liked to keep it there. Normally she had a vengeful heart in such matters, but this time she had felt it was better to just drop it. So she had hidden herself away in the dirt in South America, looking for something that apparently wasn't there. As smoke traveled to her nose, she found herself wishing for the thousandth time her sister would give up her nasty habit with a wave of her hand, hoping to dissipate the foul fog from her face.

Sadie choked on the drag she was working on, and coughed a little before managing to get a disdainful "Hardly" worked out of her spasm.

Sabine gave her an evil grin. "Good. I was a little worried - he _is_ married after all."

Sadie laughed before sucking in more nicotine, letting the smoke fester in her lungs before exhaling. "I doubt that changes anything."

Sabine watched the streets slowly crawl by as the limo made its way off the expressway towards the Triborough Bridge.

"Well, let's not judge him before we see him. After all, he_ is_ funding the expedition in South America. Without it, I couldn't look after my special project in the West..."

"Hmmm. But look at the price tag."

"An evening in Manhattan with him _and his family_ is not too high of a price. In my humble opinion, that is."

Sadie rolled her eyes, using her fingers holding the half consumed cigarette to tug at the slit up her dress that showed extra thigh.

"We all know how humble your opinion is. And is it really just one evening? You know David."

"A girl can hope."

* * *

"Everything is made up to your specifications, Mr. Xanatos."

David Xanatos looked ecstatic while he sifted through some papers on his desk, his wide open smile framed by his nicely trimmed beard.

"Excellent Owen! I can't wait to watch tonight play out."

"Of course. But I suspect, sir, that Fox is a little less enthusiastic?"

Xanatos got up from the chair and walked around the desk. His tall, broad frame overtook Owen's staunch figure.

"Owen, somehow I doubt very seriously if Fox is threatened by either of my old flames. Besides, she's completely privy to my intentions."

"Perhaps she's not threatened by Sadie, sir, as that was all... physical. But Miss Sabine?"

Xanatos shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's just say Fox doesn't realize there's a difference." Xanatos narrowed his eyes at his stiff employee. "And let's keep it that way, okay Owen?"

"Of course sir," Owen complied.

The limo stopped outside of the tall skyscraper, the Eyrie Building. The driver came out and opened the door, offering his hand to Sadie. Her stilettos emerged from the elongated car first, followed by her lithe body. The sparkling blue dress clung to her body with the slits in both sides revealing peeks at her hard upper thighs. Her blond hair flowed behind her head, with just a hint of curl at her nape. Black gloved hands picked up her dress to allow her to move with ease onto the curb, quickly moving out of Sabine's way.

Tall red heels emerged, and the exact likeness in Sadie followed. Sabine's locks fell softly around her face. Unlike Sadie's grand red lips standing out declaring their voluptuousness, Sabine's pink lips shinning with regular lip gloss were inviting in an understated way. The red dress was of a soft jersey-like rayon material outlined in white sequins for a little bling, so that the form fitting dress spoke for her. Her slit, not quite the daring height of Sadie's, still showed enough to make the limo driver squirm. Instead of covering her hands with gloves, she had chosen to keep them bare, showing off a unique opal ring on her French manicured hand. Both women's necklines plunged deep, with matching emerald pendants hanging around their necks.

They stood outside of the limo for a moment in silence, each lost in her own thoughts. Then, hearing Sabine sigh, Sadie linked arms with her as if to create a formative front, and walked to the door facing the first obstacle in David Xanatos' security.

* * *

"Ladies, you look incredible."

Sadie's eyes revealed pleasure while she drew her face into a pout. Sabine showed no expression, carefully hiding her feelings.

Xanatos nonchalantly poured two glasses of wine and used them to approach the women.

"Drink?"

The girls glanced at each other slyly, as they took the offered glasses from Xanatos' hand.

"Hello David. Good to see you," Sadie finally oozed as she kissed Xanatos's cheek with fake sincerity oozing from her demeanor.

Xanatos chuckled. "Uh-huh." He then turned to Sabine.

"And how's my favorite twin?" he winked at her.

Sadie's eyes narrowed as she bit her lip, but neither Xanatos nor Sabine noticed. A frown creased on her forehead, the only sign of the anger boiling beneath the surface. Sadie quickly smoothed it, while the others were distracted, leaving Owen as the only witness to her quick display of temper.

"Cut the crap, David. We're here so you'll keep funding the expedition. Let's not pretend, okay?" Sabine tossed her hair as she glanced at Owen Burnett. "Hello, Owen."

"Hello Sabine," he replied with a courteous nod.

Xanatos leaned close to her. "Be nice. You never know when my friendship might come in handy."

Both women raised their eyebrows at Xanatos, but neither smiled.

"Like funding the expedition?" Sabine asked him directly.

He shrugged. "Among other things."

"Like what?" Sadie demanded.

One side of his mouth curled up, enjoying the verbal cat and mouse game with them. "Not until after dinner," he teased.

Sadie stood and placed the half full wine glass down beside him. "Well, let's go then. I'm starrrrving." Her sarcastic demeanor caused his eyes to grow cold, leaving her with a triumphant smile on her face.

Sabine cleared her throat.

"You know, David, Sadie never was much for idle chit chat," she reminded him, lifting herself from the couch with gracefulness even Owen admired from across the room.

Xanatos smiled at her interlude, appreciating the out she offered him. Still, he couldn't stop himself from one last jab at the worldly twin.

"Ah yes, you're right, of course. Sadie was always a woman of action." Swiftly he downed the last of his glass. "Well then, I think it's time for dinner."

Sadie shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible as she stiffly walked by him, headed out the door, followed by Owen. Sabine returned the glass to Xanatos, retaining him from his exit for just a few seconds more.

"What are you up to, David?" she asked, her voice laced with apprehension.

Xanatos put his arm around her and steered her towards the quickly disappearing Sadie.

"My only objective tonight is to see the delight on your face when you see a project I've been working on. After that, we'll talk about the expedition, and then you can go back to playing in the dirt. That is, if you'll want to."

Sabine's eyes narrowed. _If I want to?_ she replayed his words in her mind. _Why wouldn't I want to? _If there were one thing she had learned in her dating spree with David Xanatos, you watched every word he said, and always be aware it might have a duel meaning. She stopped in the hallway as an idea occurred to her. He turned back, a little startled.

"David, you're not thinking of rekindling anything, are you?" she tentatively asked him.

"No," came the definitive answer, after a long pause. "I'm really in love with Fox, Sabine." He held his hand up when she opened her mouth to speak. "I know, I didn't think I was capable of it either. It seems I'm just full of surprises."

She gave him a soft touch on his face, ignoring his prideful remark. "Then I'm glad to hear it. I always knew there was a heart in you."

"You should have warned me - it came as quite a shock."

She chuckled, letting her hand drop.

"I bet."

* * *

"David, this is 10th century architecture!"

The exuberance in Sabine's voice was unmistakable. Sadie, Xanatos, Fox and Owen watched Sabine run her fingers over the old stones, sensually feeling their rough surface.

"It's real isn't it? Not a replica..."

"You know your stuff, don't you?" Xanatos verbally applauded her. "You never cease to amaze me, Sabine."

Sadie sniffed. "I don't get it. So you've moved a few old rocks to New York and incorporated them into your building. This is your 'project'? Big deal."

Xanatos laughed. "If you had any idea what this castle cost me to move, you wouldn't think it such a minuscule task."

They emerged onto the upper level of the tower house. Dinner with Fox and Alexander had been politely pleasant, with innuendos flying around from the mischievous Sadie. Xanatos has tried to ignore the jabs, but to be completely honest with himself, he was glad to finally be here, among the gargoyles. The highlight of his evening was watching Sabine run towards the edge of the battlement, staring at the mammoth figure of Goliath in stone. Sometimes he had to remind himself his wife stood beside him.

"Oh look, Sabine," Sadie sarcastically stated, swaggering up to the grimacing stone face of Hudson, "David has a whole collection of gargoyles. Too bad you're not fascinated with them like you used to be." She glowered at Xanatos, loathing him all the more. His obvious catering to Sabine throughout the night had made her nauseous, but this took the cake. _Gargoyles_… she mentally rolled her eyes.

Xanatos remained still, refusing to rise to Sadie's bait. Instead, he folded his arms and arched his eyebrow towards her, showing her he was up to any challenge she threw at him. Her eyes narrowed with anticipation.

While the silent tug of war went on between her twin and Xanatos, Sabine scanned the figures of Bronx, Hudson, and Lexington on one side of Goliath before walking past Angela and Broadway to stand under Brooklyn, a fierce figure scowling into the setting sun. The warm summer wind blew her blond hair into her face, obscuring her view. She pulled it back impatiently, letting her hand fall and rest on the red gargoyle's talons that were holding his weight up.

She took a deep breath.

"Sadie, it's Castle Wyvern."

It was a quiet statement of fact, declared in just above a whisper.

"Hmmm..." came Sadie's reply. She looked a little closer at Goliath, remembering some stories Sabine had told her. She was ready for the night to be over. She let her eyes leave the stone figure, and leaned over the edge of a crenel between the stone figures of Goliath and Angela to enjoy the lights beginning to pop up in the twilight moment. A gasp sounded behind her, causing Sadie to start.

"David! You rose the castle above the clouds! You crazy..." Sabine declared, her voice drifting off in wonder.

Xanatos grinned at Fox, enjoying Sabine's exuberance. Fox put her hand on his arm, letting him know she understood what he was up to. The affluent couple stood together, watching.

Sabine stared a moment longer at Brooklyn, something stirring under her expression of awe, before glancing up at Goliath again.

"Did it work?" she quietly asked Xanatos.

The grin still in place, he motioned for her to join them.

"Step back and watch."

Sabine scanned the horizon, for the first time noting the sun had finally set for the evening. She quickly darted to stand near Xanatos, grabbing Sadie's arm as she moved, dragging her sister with her.

"Any moment now..." Xanatos murmured.

The sun dipped past the horizon. Sadie stood calmly waiting while her sister held her breath in anticipation. Suddenly cracks began to appear on stone faces of the gargoyles. Sharp noises were heard as the cracks deepened and grew along the figures until in a burst of fury, Goliath broke free from his slumber with a loud yawn resonating in his diaphragm, sounding like a giant roar. He stretched in the night air, his muscles rippling in the movement, giant wings fanning out in an awesome display of strength. One by one each gargoyle of the Manhattan clan broke free in like manner, until all were awakened, staring at the small group standing at the base of the massive doorway leading into the castle on top of the New York building.

Xanatos watched the twins intensely. Sabine was obviously enamored over the aspect of the legend of the Wyvern clan being true, something Xanatos had anticipated before inviting her to come. It was Sadie who puzzled him. He had half expected fright, or maybe scoff anger to hide her fear. He knew the remote site in the jungles of South America were devoid of internet, so unless someone from the outside had mentioned it, which, given Sabine's reactions, they had not, there was no conceivable way for Sadie to have heard reports of live gargoyles in New York. He found it disturbing that she looked disinterested. _I'll have to think that over later,_ he decided, choosing instead to concentrate on a suspicious Goliath eyeing them with curiosity.

"Goliath, I'd like you to meet two very special people from my past, Sadie and Sabine. Ladies, please meet the Manhattan clan."

* * *

"Man, am I bushed," complained Lexington.

"What for? You didn't do anything, except talk to Sadie all night," Angela reminded him.

"Exactly. She drives me nuts. I think I'd rather of hung out with Sabine."

"Ye probably did Xanatos a big favor tonight, lad. I think Xanatos was a bit more interested in her company than the sister's." Hudson teased.

Lexington was not amused. "Great. That's what I really wanted to do – help Xanatos out." He rolled his eyes. "Wish Brooklyn were here," he mumbled, "he'd have handled Sadie better."

Hudson overheard him loud enough to give him a silent scowl, but Angela seemed oblivious to the mention of the red gargoyle's name.

"Well, I think Sabine was really sweet. She asked all sorts of questions about our clan."

"Aye, makes me nervous when humans get nosey," Hudson interjected with his Scottish brogue.

"It didn't feel like that, Hudson. It was more like she was confirming answers she already knew."

"That is interesting." Hudson mused. He reached down to pat Bronx on the head. "We'll have to see what Goliath thinks of that."

"Sabine wants to talk to him. I heard her talking to Xanatos," Angela continued.

"Really? All I heard her talk about was Brooklyn, when Sadie wasn't asking questions about Alex. Sabine seems fascinated with him or something. It was weird," Lex added.

"What are ye saying lad?"

"I know," Angela agreed, forgetting to answer Hudson. "I didn't want to say anything, but she asked a few questions about each of us, like she was being polite. But when she started asking questions about Brooklyn, she was pretty intense."

"Intense how?" Hudson rephrased his question, becoming alarmed. _Why would a human be so interested in a particular gargoyle? _he wondered. _ Goliath would make more sense..._

"It was like she was sizing him up without his even being there. She asked how well he did with the police, what kind of fighter he is, how he became Goliath's second…" Lex explained.

"And what was really odd was the way she seemed pleased about it. Like he had passed some sort of test," Angela finished.

"That is peculiar." The old gargoyle leaned back against the ancient wall with a sigh. Xanatos always brought them challenges, but this time it was too odd for even him to figure out on his own. "Perhaps Goliath should speak to her."

Angela and Lexington nodded, confident in Hudson and Goliath's abilities to make everything alright. They bent their heads together, talking in quiet tones as they left Hudson to ponder over the situation. Hudson watched them leave, wishing the younger ones would make peace. He knew Angela held no animosity for Brooklyn, nor he with her and Broadway. Broadway's jealousy seemed only to get worse with Brooklyn gone, especially if Angela were around when he returned. _He's got to let that night go_, he mused. _Or he's going to drive our young second away…._

* * *

Brooklyn looked around her apartment, searching for the right words. He always came to Elisa with human issues. Goliath was still learning, Hudson still lived in the past for the most part, and going to Xanatos was out of the question. He needed some solid answers. Brining Elisa home after working together served two purposes for him. The being that he didn't get home until almost sunup. The second was having a few moments alone to ask questions like the ones burning in his mind.

"Remember those sisters Goliath told you about?" he started.

"The ones that Xanatos introduced to the clan a few weeks ago?" Elisa queried.

He simply nodded.

"Okay, so what about them?"

"I need you to you to check them out for me."

Elisa wore an irked expression.

"Brooklyn, I did that for Goliath a few weeks ago. "

"And?"

"They're clean," she told him, exasperated. "They've spent the last few years digging around in South America on some sort of excavation project."

"What are they excavating?"

"Some ancient city. I saw pictures of it last week - it's the real deal."

Brooklyn stood silent for a moment. Elisa leaned against her kitchen counter, letting him process the information. Goliath had been so sure there was something sinister about the two sisters he made Elisa research them with extra care. Now Brooklyn was asking the same questions, which surprised her. She had been sure Goliath would confide in his second.

"Xanatos must have a reason for bringing them to the castle. He wouldn't have shared our location with just anyone."

"True," Elisa responded. "But Xanatos' schemes aren't exactly on public record."

Brooklyn shook his head. "Yeah, guess not."

"Look, I know you're all irritated with them…"

"It's not just that, Elisa. I really need to know what their game is."

"Game?" Elisa asked, alarmed. "Come on, Brooklyn. What makes you think they're playing games?"

"I don't know – something just doesn't feel right. Sabine's okay, but I feel like she's sizing me up." He walked to the sliding glass door to stare out.

"Maybe she's attracted to you," Elisa suggested.

Brooklyn glared over his shoulder.

"Not likely," he commented.

"Oh, I don't know." She sauntered forward, putting her hands on her hips, moving her eyes up and down his body in the manner he had described. "Tall, red, muscular. I know some human girls that would give you a run for your money. Interested?" she teased him with a smile.

"Pass," he responded, appreciating her humor. "I'm not that hard up."

Her smile deepened, and he quickly realized what he said, blushing terribly.

"I didn't mean that… I mean, you and Goliath are fine. It's just, uh… " he sighed deeply, giving up. "Oh, never mind."

Elisa laughed.

"It's okay. Not everyone is attracted with someone outside of their own species."

"Hmmm…" he answered, refusing to commit himself further.

He's learning a lot from Goliath, Elisa chuckled to herself. She placed her hand on his arm, hoping to bring her friend comfort.

"Look, I know Xanatos is shady, and I know we haven't been able to trust him in the past, but the facts are everything he says checks out. He dated Sabine way back, she was a student of Scottish and Celtic lore, told him where the Grimorum was, and shortly after breaking up, she and Sadie went to South America. A year later he moves the castle to New York, and here we are. It's airtight."

"Nothing Xanatos does is airtight," Brooklyn growled.

"No, but Sabine hasn't done anything to show she's in the same boat. After all, she _did_ break up with him."

Brooklyn snorted. "Well, at least we know she's not terminally dense."

"That's something isn't it?" Elisa laughed.

He grinned back – he always felt comfortable around Elisa. It felt good to be able to speak his mind after having to walk on eggshells at home. She in turn enjoyed his relaxed demeanor. _It's been too long_, she thought.

Out loud, she promised, "If it makes you feel better, I'll come around a bit more. That way I can see for myself what's got you so worried. Fair enough?"

Brooklyn looked down at his favorite human, reluctant to give in. Elisa looked sincere. It bothered him a little that Goliath hadn't told him of Sabine's background check, but, the gargoyle argued himself, he had been busy from sundown to sunup away from the castle. Perhaps Goliath simply hadn't had time to share the information. He nodded his assent, shoulders and wings sagging just a bit in defeat.

"Alright. Thanks Elisa."

"Sure. Glad you stopped by."

Brooklyn exited via the sliding glass door, quickly hopping into the air, disappearing into the night.

"Oh boy," Elisa said to Cagney, observing Brooklyn's exit. "Just when Goliath thought things couldn't get any worse."

* * *

Brooklyn sailed back to the castle, a great weight off his shoulders. He hadn't been completely honest with Elisa. He did have some concerns about the twins, but he wasn't sure how he felt about sharing them. Aside from the odd flirtations all of them had received from the two women, Sabine's questions about his personal affairs had him worried the most, especially when she started in on that leaving the clan nonsense.

Brooklyn snorted at his own thoughts. _Leave the clan!_ They were his family, his home. Why would he leave them? He remembered their conversation the night before, giving him an unfamiliar feeling into the pit of his stomach. One that made him question which bothered him more...

_"Brooklyn, what if it was the only way to find your mate? I mean, there isn't really a whole lot of females around here, is there?"_

_"That's one way of putting it," he told her, sarcasm dripping from his words._

_"So it stands to reason you're going to have to go find her. Right?" she had stepped closer to him, both her human hands gripping his arms. He looked down at the opal ring that she never seemed to take off, feeling disconcerted. Sabine's overtures bothered him. No other human female had a right to touch him like that except Elisa, unless he gave permission. And he hadn't done that._

_"Doesn't mean I'd leave my clan," he remembered answering, forcing his voice to sound more relaxed than he felt. His talons had removed her hands from his arms as he took a step away from her. " I'd bring her back here. Or maybe Goliath will bring her like he brought Broadway Angela."_

_"But don't you see? Goliath left to find Angela! Why can't you leave?"_

_Brooklyn began to be impatient, an edge forming in his voice. "Because I've got no reason to!"_

_At that moment Broadway and Angela had entered the room, casting glances in their direction._

_"You don't think finding a mate is a good enough reason?" Sabine continued on, ignoring the presence of the others. "I don't believe that."_

_"I don't care what you believe. Goliath's our leader – I do what he tells me to. As for the rest of it," he said, unwilling to talk about mating in front of the gargoyle couple, "it's none of your business." His voice had lowered into a warning growl, letting her know he was pushed too far._

_She wisely had dropped the conversation, taking the warning seriously. Angela and Broadway had pretended to be interested in a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream, but Brooklyn wasn't fooled. Embarrassed and confused, he had left the room, mumbling to himself as he went. He hadn't had the courage to face them since._

Brooklyn stopped atop an old building that was close enough to observe the Eyrie Building. He leaned against the edge, allowing his mind to wander where he had refused to let it before. _What if Sabine's right? It's not like I've got a choice is there? What if my only chance of finding someone is by leaving?_

His mind turned to Angela, and Maggie. It was true he never had any real feelings for either – but availability had blinded him to that fact. Not to mention the painful stabs their rejection had taken to his pride, which took his thoughts on another trail he preferred to stay off of. _What if I did leave the clan, and sought a mate out. Would I find one interested in me?_

Feeling the melancholy settle over him, he stood and shook his body, fanning his wings out as if to fling the thought away from himself. _Yeah, right,_ he assured himself, striking his best sexy gargoyle pose against the concrete edge. Good _looking as I am, it's just as well we don't have females around. _Feeling better, he stepped off the roof, taking flight. As the wind rushed past his wings, so did his confidence. He soared higher into the clouds, nearing the castle once again.

In his mind, he heard plainly words he hoped he had squashed.

_I'd give anything to find out._

* * *

_End Chapter 1._

_Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! :)_

* * *


	3. Needs Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles – that's a privilege belonging to Disney/Buena Vista. I'm just a writer having fun creating situations and characters to interact with their copyrighted characters. There is minor swearing in this chapter. Just so you know.

_The writer of this fan fiction story pretends to have peace and quiet while typing away on her laptop. A red taloned hand appears on my robed shoulder, while a husky gargoyle voice whispers in my ear,_

"_Hurry up. Let's get to some action."_

"_Okay, okay" I tell Brooklyn as I keep typing. "I'm not one of those types that just assumes everyone had watched the show, you know."_

_Brooklyn laughs. "Yeah, I know. It's coming.. no worries."_

_"Besides, I understand in fan fiction land they like it if you make the chapters smaller," I inform him.  
_

_"Yeah? Well, your chapters are still a little long..."_

_"I knoooow..." I moan. He pats me on the head._

"_You know smack , I haven't really been in the story yet smack smack," Broadway hints coming out of my kitchen munching on a strawberry pop tart. Brooklyn and I stare at him with amazement, since he has already had breakfast four times. "I don't know what you're griping about."_

"_I get it. More Broadway scenes…" I mumble, turning back to my work with my fingers flying over the keyboard._

"_Well, I'm not going to complain. I just think you're a little one sided…" Lexington starts._

"_Dude, it's a story about ME!" Brooklyn growls. "Of course there's more of ME in this story than anyone else! Get your own writer!"_

"_Yeah, ok." Lexington backs up, hands out. He quickly scampers out my front door._

"_Hey, no problem," Broadway yawns, headed back into my kitchen. We hear him rummaging around in my fridge for a carton of milk._

_Sighing, Brooklyn looks back over my shoulder to read the few lines I've typed out during the exchange. _

_"I love the bike. Hope I get to ride it," he hints again in my ear._

_"Wait and see," I tease back._

_Playfully he ruffles my hair before walking away. _

_I hear him chuckle as the door closes, "Besides, I'M your favorite."_

**Duel Intentions**

**Chapter Two – Needs... **

Elisa Maza, the dark haired beauty that had stolen Goliath's heart more than two years ago, climbed the steps of the police station. She had paperwork to do before the night shift started, and she didn't want to wait until sunset. There were too many things rushing to occupy her mind, Brooklyn's request at the top of the list. Further investigation of Sadie and Sabine had proven to be fruitless. The twins seemed normal in every way, with exception to their connections to Xanatos. That alone was enough to make the seasoned detective wonder. No matter how much he pretended to be straight, Elisa knew that a man like David Xanatos didn't just give up shady deals and schemes overnight. Even Goliath still held reservations about his seeming turn around…

"Elisa."

The voice cause Elisa to stop dead in her tracks, her musing gone. Half turning, she observed Sabine in a rather understated outfit of jeans, white t-shirt with silk screened butterflies printed across her chest, completed with flip flops and a tote bag slung over her shoulder. Her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail finished out her daytime look, a stark contrast to the image she usually portrayed at night at the Eyrie Building. She was at the bottom of the stairs leading to the police station wearing an urgent look on her face.

"What is it, Sabine?" Elisa asked her.

"I need to talk to you. About a mutual friend."

Elisa's eyes narrowed. Walking slowly back down the steps she had just climbed, she drug out the moment. Her black hair seemed to melt into her black t-shirt, tucked neatly into her jeans. Her red sweater seemed to hang from her arm like it had a will of its own, bouncing off her hip with each step.

"Which one?" she tentatively asked when she reached the fair woman.

"Brooklyn," Sabine answered, quite serious. "I've noticed you're a human the clan trusts. I think I've even heard Lexington mention you are considered one of their clan?"

Elisa shoved her fingers through her hair nervously. "Yeah, well, that's a long story…"

"But it's true, is it not?"

"Yeah, ok. It's true." Elisa tried not to show her surprise at Sabine's insistence, but she found it difficult.

"That's what I thought. You're the only one who can do it. You've got to."

"Got to what?" Elisa asked, annoyed.

"Convince Goliath to send Brooklyn to Fallon, Nevada."

"Nevada?!" Elisa exclaimed. "What the hell is in Nevada?"

Sabine smiled sadly at her outburst. "A bunch of gargoyles that needs your clan's help, and it must be Brooklyn to go."

"WHY??" Elisa hissed, trying not to scream at Sabine. "Why are you so insistent he leaves what's left of the clan? These guys have lost their whole family, slept in a stone sleep for a thousand years, wake up to a modern world with humans wanting to kill them, and now you want to take away their second in command? What's with you?"

"Take away? Elisa, I'm talking a few weeks. Brooklyn has GOT to go to Nevada," she repeated herself.

"WHY?" Elisa asked, her voice and temper rising. They received several glances, but no one seemed alarmed.

Sabine let her tote bag strap fall from her shoulder so she could rummage in it for a few seconds. From it she pulled a group of photos and sifted through a few before handing one to Elisa.

"She's why. He needs to meet _her_."

A white female gargoyle stared back at Elisa from the glossy paper, soft brown markings on her face. Elisa's finger absently traced the markings before lifting her eyes to meet Sabine's.

"Let's go get some coffee."

Sabine sighed in relief, putting the other pictures back in her bag. The strap once again found its way to her shoulder while the two women walked to the local coffee shop, Elisa clutching the photograph in her hand.

* * *

"Goliath, I've got to talk to you."

Goliath smiled at his beautiful human mate. He briefly reflected on how their path hadn't been easy, but enjoyable. She had given his clan purpose, HIM purpose, by helping them to see that by protecting the city, they could continue in their gargoyle customs in a modern world. They were thriving. That's all that mattered.

"What is it, Elisa?" in his deep, monotone voice. He stood from the chair he had been reading in, his mammoth lavender body towering over her.

Elisa fingered the photograph in the back pocket of her jeans, wondering how to best approach the leader of the gargoyle clan. _He's really not going to like this_… she inwardly groaned. Still, she had promised Sabine she would give it a shot.

"Look big guy, I finally got some information on Sabine. And…"

"Sabine? Good! Brooklyn told me last night how she was twisting.."

Elisa held up her hand, cutting him off. "Let me finish. Okay? Then you can make up your mind about what she's been up to."

Goliath's eyebrows shot up, but he silently nodded. He sat back down, motioning for her to join him on the arm of the chair. Sitting in the suggested spot, she smiled as she hooked her leg under his. She glanced at the closed door.

"First, where is everyone?"

"Broadway and Angela are on a date, Lexington is busy with Xanatos and Fox's son, and Brooklyn is on patrol with Matt. I think Hudson and Bronx followed Lexington downstairs looking for some movies, but I am not certain."

"Well, it's not Bronx I'm worried about. I just don't want anyone to overhear."

Goliath frowned. "We don't keep secrets in the clan, Elisa. The last gargoyle that did that ended up…"

"I know. Demona ended up betraying you all and the clan was killed. Goliath, it's not a secret. It's just.. well, some things need to be delicately timed."

"And this is one of those things?"

"Umm, yeah. Goliath, Sabine knows other gargoyles in the United States."

"In America? But I thought we were the only ones here."

"Well, at one time you thought your clan were all that was left of the gargoyle species in the entire world. It wasn't until the Avalon tour that you found out that mistake," she quickly pointed out.

Goliath grinned. "You're right. Go on," he prodded her.

Elisa paused for a moment before continuing. "Sabine has an interest in these gargoyles. She helped them relocate to some cliffs in Nevada."

"Why would they relocate, and why would she care?"

"Why she cares, I don't know. We didn't get that far this afternoon…"

"Wait a minute," Goliath stopped her. He reached out and gripped her arms. "You SPOKE to her?"

"Hey, I was careful," she lovingly touched his cheek, knowing his need to protect had penetrated the conversation. "I didn't seek her out. She came to me at the station, and we talked over coffee at the local shop. Which is crawling with more cops, I might add. It was completely safe."

Goliath relaxed a little. "What if she lied to you? How would you know?"

Elisa cleared her throat. "Uh, she had pictures." Elisa pulled out the picture she had kept hidden. Goliath took it from her, marveling at the white gargress. "Sabine has a video tape if you need it to be convinced."

Goliath glanced up. "Convinced of what?"

This was the part Elisa had been queasy about all evening before she came to see him. Sabine had told her she shouldn't tell Goliath _too _much, and she had agreed. Sometimes it was better to let things fall into place on their own. Besides, Sabine might have colored her story to suit her own needs, and Elisa didn't want white lies clouding Goliath's judgment either. She shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"That, ah, you need to send Brooklyn to choose a few of them to be trained by the clan."

"WHAT??"

"I know how it sounds, but it's not as crazy as all that. There is this beast that is hunting them…"

"Brooklyn doesn't want to leave." Goliath's voice was flat.

"Look Goliath, I know that's what he says, but honestly, I think it would do him good. He's never here at night anyway. The only way any of you see him is by patrolling with him. He and Broadway haven't spoken in months. We both know what's wrong – everyone does! Brooklyn needs to find his own way, and this is the prime opportunity!"

"Elisa, I don't understand why he needs to leave his home. Why not have Sabine choose several of these gargoyles for training…. Why do they need training?"

"Apparently fighting is a lost art with this clan. Sabine says they've lost hundreds of members in the last twenty or so years. She said that there were several good candidates, but that the clan leader, Maia, would have to approve of you, the leader before she would send them to New York. Of course, you can't leave. You SHOULDN'T go. Brooklyn, though,_ is _your second in command…."

"Hmmm. It is true that many negotiations have been made through a second when the leader was unavailable," Goliath conceded.

"Exactly," she encouraged him.

"Brooklyn has proven himself a wise choice for a second. I know he would take his job seriously. It's just he's still so young…"

"And single?" Elisa added for him. She reached over to run her fingers through his hair, the gargoyle equivalent of a kiss between mates. "You know, he did an excellent job while we were away…"

Goliath nodded, enjoying her intimate touch. "True."

"…And if he just happened to meet a potential mate, well, we all win, don't we?"

Goliath again looked at the picture of the white gargoyle, her blue eyes beseeching him. _What is it she so desperately longs for? _Goliath asked himself. His mind shifted to his wiry second in command. _Brooklyn had that same look in his eyes a time or two_….

"Elisa, you would have made a great lawyer."

"Huh?" she asked him.

"You stack my own concerns against me."

Elisa laughed. She slid off the chair arm onto his lap. Laying her head on his bare chest, she slid her hands around his neck. "You'll send him them?"

Goliath's talons stroked her hair absently. "I will talk to Brooklyn about it. I do want to ask Sabine a few more questions before WE make any decisions. Brooklyn has to be willing."

Breaking apart, her smile lit up his eyes. "Fair enough. Want to talk to her now?"

"Now?" Goliath grinned, his hand cupping her chin. He lowered his voice to a growl. "We have a moment alone, and you want to leave now?"

Elisa chuckled. "My bad," she breathed, as he closed the distance between them to give her a lingering kiss.

* * *

The white gargress with brown markings on her face wrapped her tongue around her front teeth, gripping the pliers firmly to twist the wire on the bright orange motorcycle. Her long white tail slowly wound and unwound with pleasure. Her normally lily white talons were bathed black with grease, accounting for the occasional smudge appearing on her nose and forehead. Tossing the tool away from her into an open box, she stood full form, letting her hands run over the custom exhaust system she had installed the day before.

She swung her leg over the seat and straddled the motorcycle humming quietly to herself. The key glistened in the ignition, beckoning her to start the motor. She hesitated only for a second, before twisting it into place. The motorcycle rumbled to life with a powerful noise, Aine feeling it in her stomach as she leaned back enjoying the moment.

"Aine! Turn that thing off before Maia hears it!" a green female gargoyle screamed at her from across the warehouse. Her waving hands accentuated words that Aine chose not to hear. Relishing in the moment, she pulled back the throttle, creating even more noise. Her friend threw her hands in the air and stormed out.

Aine grinned to herself, backing off and letting go. Still in park, the machine's noise lowered a few decibels, calming in the wake of her defiant actions. Once more she revved the engine, letting it idle in a semi-rumble before turning it completely off. Sighing heavily, she lifted her leg back over bike to stand erect once again. With a parting look of longing, she followed the green gargoyle out the door to greet three friends waiting for her outside, anxiously gazing the horizon.

"Are you nuts?" a large yellow male approached her. He flexed his wings, a sign of dominance, which made Aine flip her hair in annoyance.

"Oh, come on! I told you, Maia's in conference ALL NIGHT."

"You said that last time she busted us," the green female reminded her. Her red hair fell across her shoulders, ending at her tiny waist. She crouched low to mask her height advantage over the others, her makeshift dress of brown material falling loosely around her legs.

Aine threw her hands in the air, exasperated with her friend. "She's not going to find us! She's too busy with Aldo and Sabine tonight. It's not like I took it out – I just revved the engine for a moment."

Rad grinned at her. "Hey, no sweat. If Maia catches you, it's your neck, not ours."

"Except when we get lectured about LETTING her and ENCOURAGING her," the green gargress reminded him. "Last time Maia tore into us I thought my ears were going to bleed."

"Well, I don't know what the big deal is," a pale blue male piped up. Smaller than the other male, he looked quite stout. His tail was long and graceful, very unlike the rest of his stubby body, covered only by the black loin cloth traditionally worn by gargoyles. Peeking through a mane of long brown hair his eyes were reflections of his skin – pale blue waters that stared right back at her as he approached the group. "Aine's not a hatchling. She should do what she wants."

"EXCEPT when it affects the rest of the clan. Where is your brain, Steven?" the green gargress retorted. "All it takes is one lycanthrope to see her, and we ALL have to move again."

"What're they going to do, Sicily? Destroy our home and clan like yours? Give it a rest, will ya? There's no way they can reach the cliffs. Maia made sure of it before we moved there."

"The lycanthrope will find a way," the icy retort slapped him. "They always do."

"Sweetheart, you're living in fear."

"YOU'RE living in a dream world."

Aine and Rad rolled their eyes at each other. Knowing the familiar banter between the two was a hidden means of flirtation, neither took it seriously. Tapping the yellow male's shoulder, Aine motioned with her head towards the cliffs. Rad took a parting glance at the arguing couple before playfully shoving Aine off the small hill that housed the abandoned warehouse where her motorcycle was hidden. Not saying a word to the others, his wings opened as he jumped after her, catching the updraft to pull himself up. Aine had already swung her wings wide to catch a whoosh of air sending her a few feet in front of him.

Grinning at her companion, she yelled at him, "Catch me, oaf!"

He laughed good naturedly, chasing her tail that dangled tantalizing in front of him. The muscles along his chest hardened as he strained to reach it, his black hair waving in the wind. His pointed ears closed out the sounds of the heavy verbal battle continuing, evidence that neither Sicily nor Steven had noticed their exit.

"What do you mean, THE CLAN? THERE IS NO CLAN, SICILY!! We're just a bunch of refugees gathering together…"

"Come off it, Steven! You don't have to hatch in the same clan to form a clan!" she yelled back.

Their voices floated over the ridge, capturing the interest of two misshapen beings, their eyes glowing red in the darkness.

* * *

"Dude, we skunked them!"

Brooklyn was charged with electric excitement. He rode with Matt Bluestone as he drove towards the station in a unmarked white van, followed by two police cars holding several drug runners in the back seats.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll have to worry about the port for awhile. I think stories of that bust are going down in history. Just like you, pal."

"Just like me?" Brooklyn wondered aloud.

Matt grinned. "Yeah, 'cause you ARE history!"

Brooklyn and Matt both laughed at Matt's tongue-in-cheek joke. Brooklyn had proved to be a fabulous asset to the force. Masterminding several drug busts, he had proven effective in knowing when his entrance would do the most good for his human friends. Being out every night had given Brooklyn the opportunity he needed to improve upon his cunning skills. If it wasn't for the strained relations at home, he might have been happy, but Brooklyn was never the sort to let his melancholy side affect his friendships. He kept those feelings close to the vest, only allowing his family to see the hurt that had settled in his heart. The cell phone that sat between the two on the seat began to ring to the tune of "I Wanna Rock".

"Wonder what Elisa wants?" Brooklyn said aloud as he picked up the phone. Matt shrugged good naturedly while his friend answered the phone.

"Elisa? Yeah, it's me... What, now? But we just..." there was a pause in the cab of the van while Brooklyn frowned.

"Okay, if that's what he wants. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Closing the cell phone thoughtfully, Brooklyn face wore a definite frown.

"Troubles in paradise?" Matt quipped, trying to lift the mood.

"I don't know. I gotta get home."

Matt pulled up to a red stoplight. He took advantage of the moment and stared at Brooklyn. "It's so serious Goliath's telling you to come home?"

"Yeah. Via Elisa even. Weird huh?"

Matt's fingers drummed on the steering wheel while they both sat lost in thought. Finally the light turned green, allowing the two to pull forward. Suddenly, Matt cranked the steering wheel and pulled into an alley.

"What the...?" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"Hey pal, we couldn't have pulled tonight without ya. But we don't need you at the station, and real men, even gargoyles, have to keep their priorities straight. If there's an emergency at home, home's where you gotta be."

Brooklyn smiled. He opened the car door, jumping onto the pavement. Quickly assessing the building, he found a good spot of brick to dig his talons into. He began to ascend, stopping only briefly to holler at Matt, "Thanks!"

Matt Bluestone waved at his friend, waiting until he was airborne before leaving the alley.

"Sure hope everything's okay," he told the empty seat.

* * *

Brooklyn landed on the castle battlement, amazed there was no one there to greet him. Quickly he worked his way down the castle hallways into the library where he expected to find Goliath. Instead, he found the entire clan waiting for him, with Sabine in their midst.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" he asked, his wings folded in cape fashion close to his chest, faking a calmness he didn't feel.

Hudson smiled at him. "We're having a clan meeting. We couldnna had it without our second in command, now could we lad?"

Brooklyn started at the words of his title. He had been so busy with the police force, he had forgotten his true mission. He felt a shock of shame course through his veins, but when he saw Broadway watching him, he lifted his head with defiance.

"Well, let's get started then."

* * *

Brooklyn slowly made his way to his favorite sleeping perch. Leaning against the merlon with his elbows supporting him, he heaved a great sigh of relief. When he had gotten the call to come home every worst case scenario had played out in his mind. Instead, Goliath was asking HIM to leave for a few weeks to scout out potential warriors in the Nevada clan! In his wildest dreams, he never could have imagined such good luck! Goliath had said, _Take your time and think it over._... Take his time! Ha! He couldn't WAIT to go.

"Brooklyn?"

The sound of Broadway's voice surprised Brooklyn. He moved over so his rookery brother could speak softly to him while others continued to make their way to the battlement to greet the morning sun.

"What?" he asked his brother leerily.

"I found this on the floor. I think Elisa dropped it. I thought it might help you make your decision."

Broadway handed the forgotten photograph of Aine to Brooklyn. Brooklyn gasped as he stared into a sky blue eye, the other hidden in a shiny mane of white hair falling into her face. Struck like Goliath, he too wondered what it was she was longing for.

"Thanks, bro." He started to say more, but still felt the wall between them.

"No problem."

Broadway began to walk towards Angela. Brooklyn watched him, wishing he could say things that would make peace, but no words came. Instead, he once again faced the rising sun, lifting his body up to his sleeping position. One last time he allowed himself to linger on the beautiful female's face before he quickly tucked it into his belt. Striking a fearsome pose, an excited thought flashed in his mind just before he turned to stone...

_I can't wait to meet her._

Behind the stone figures stood Elisa and Sabine. Seeing Brooklyn's last actions, Sabine nodded approvingly.

"He got it," she informed Elisa after the transformation.

"Well, I hope it works," Elisa commented, still not sure how everything had worked out so smoothly.

Sabine smiled at her as if she read her thoughts. "Trust the process, Elisa. It's all going according to plan." She yawned. "You know, it's been a long time since my eyeballs saw the inside of my eyelids."

Elisa laughed. "Mine too."

They both walked inside of the castle, leaving the gargoyles to soak in the morning rays.


	4. Meeting Aine Chapter 3

"_Dude, that's it?" Brooklyn protests._

"_Yep," I reply. "Had to be that way. Don't worry – she's not happy about it either." _

"_Man… that's just __**wrong**__. It was sweet lookin' too." He rubs his hand over his eye in exasperation._

"_Want me to quit?" I ask my red friend._

_Brooklyn shakes his head. _

"_Nope. I want to see it all the way."_

_Me too – even if it takes awhile to complete. _

_**********************************************************************************************  
_

**Duel Intent**

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting**

Two weeks had gone by faster than any of them could have anticipated. Hudson leaned against the wall, absently patting Bronx on the head while he reflected the events that had led up to Brooklyn's departure.

Repeated meetings with Sabine had been necessary to fill them all in on what Brooklyn was exposing himself to. Maps were drawn with the requirement that Brooklyn study and memorize the area before she burned them in Xanatos' fireplace. The first time she did it they were all startled, but subsequent maps were memorized not just by Brooklyn, but by Goliath as well.

Hudson shifted. Sabine and Sadie bothered him. It wasn't so much the secrecy, but the quiet meetings with Xanatos that they thought the gargoyles were not privy to. Then there was the silent rift between Goliath and Elisa. Brooklyn had walked in on a heated argument between the two, disturbing the red gargoyle. Hudson and listened as Brooklyn ranted about the situation, unnerved that his decision to help another clan could cause ore strife than there already was.

Hudson grinned. He knew his young friend was in earnest, and yet, he suspected that his eagerness to jump in wasn't just about the common good. He was pretty sure the photo of the white gargoyle he had caught Brooklyn staring at a time or two had a great deal to do with his decision. _Well,_ he mused, _it's about time he found someone_.

Bronx quickly jumped to the edge of the tower, eagerly grunting. The old gargoyle moved next to his beast, finding the returning clan coming into focus. Goliath's framed loomed ahead of Broadway, Angela, and Lexington. Hudson studied the group gliding back to the old castle they called home, watching for signs of discontentment with Brooklyn's absence. It was obvious; peace was still not with them.

Goliath touched down beside his old mentor, without saying a word. Broadway and Angela likewise met the ground, grim looks on their faces. Only Lexington had a light air about him, seemingly careless of the change that had taken place in the clan.

"Well?" Hudson asked Goliath.

"He's gone. Xanatos sent him on a private jet. He'll be with the other clan by morning."

Hudson watched the young couple quickly turn in an effort to avoid eye contact. Lexington yawned and left the group to perch on a merlon.

"Hmmm. All went according to plan, did it?"

"Yes. No one saw anything."

"Well that's good. The last thing the lad needed was quarrymen stirrin' things up a bit."

"I agree."

Goliath left his friend's side and walked to the edge of the battlement. His lavender talons clicked against the stone, lost in thought.

"What ails ya, lad?" Hudson asked, wishing his friend would speak his mind.

Goliath shook his head in frustration.

"I wish I knew."

************************************************

The steady hum of the helicopter blades had a hypnotic effect on Brooklyn as he and the pilot sped across the dark Nevada sky. The pilot had surprised him by not showing any awkwardness at their meeting. Indeed, Brooklyn found him to be quite friendly - for a human. Conversation had enveloped the two long enough for Brooklyn to learn the pilot's name was Charlie and a local, but as the flight wore on, conversation ceased.

The airport in Reno had been left behind for some time, with the black silhouettes of the mountains looming closer. Vacant terrain sped underneath them, leaving Brooklyn with nothing of interest to watch. He yawned in laziness; desire to glide over the area instead of staying cooped up inside the cockpit lingered inside his mind, even though it meant he'd be in danger of not reaching his destination by sunrise. Brooklyn found himself wishing, not for the first time, that stone sleep wasn't so limiting.

Finally the last of the desert floor disappeared under them, giving way to chunky ruggedness of rock. Speeding over the first peak, Brooklyn leaned forward in anticipation. Excitement permeated throughout his entire being, where before he had managed to maintain certain aloofness. Now, with the weeks of anticipation behind him, he could no longer deny the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Huh," muttered the pilot, bring Brooklyn out of his reverie.

"What's that?" Brooklyn asked him, glancing at the controls with worry playing across his features.

"Some one's driving up the canyon roads. Pretty late for that," Charlie informed him, "and they're going pretty fast."

"Maybe we ought to take a look," Brooklyn suggested, moving to open his door.

"It's not that long until daylight," Charlie disagreed. "I'm supposed to have you at the lifting point before then."

"I'm not talking about having a pizza," Brooklyn argued, slightly annoyed. "Let's just fly a little closer so when I meet this Maia I can tell her what I saw. If it's anything to report," he added.

Misgivings aside, the pilot followed Brooklyn's request to fly closer to the light speeding up the road. They both took note there was only one headlight lighting the way. _Motorcycle, _Brooklyn mused.

The helicopter pulled even closer so Brooklyn, with a pair of binoculars put to his black eyes, could see details of the rider below. A black helmet hid the rider's head, with a black leather jacket billowing around the rider masking details even more. Brooklyn sighed in frustration at the rider – the motorcycle seemed to accelerate, making it even harder to discern anything else, until a glint behind the motorcycle startled him to the point of almost dropping the binoculars.

"That's not a human," he declared. "That's a…."

The helicopter suddenly jerked upward, leaving Brooklyn to fall back into his seat, almost bumping into the operator of the flying machine.

"HEY!"

"Sorry," was the gasped reply. "I almost hit one of them."

"You want to say that again?" Brooklyn asked.

"There's several other of your kind just above the rider. I can't be sure, but I have a feeling I know who it is. You'd best forget what you saw and just make haste to your destination."

The helicopter leapt forward leaving the area behind.

"And why is that?" Brooklyn demanded, not liking to have his will usurped by another.

"Because if it's who I think it is, Maia doesn't want to know."

"Huh? Any good leader would want to know what they're clan members are up to."

"Maybe. Sometimes though, a good leader knows when to look the other way."

"True," Brooklyn conceded. He stayed silent, for the first time realizing that although his clan did things certain ways, another clan might not.

The helicopter moved forward with moderate speed, climbing in altitude. They flew over what looked like a shed, the area peppered with dark shadows.

"Man, your terrain is weird here," Brooklyn stated.

"How do you mean?"

Brooklyn pointed.

"The shadows down there look like they're moving."

The pilot pulled the helicopter around sharply, Brooklyn's face becoming planted against the window. _Seriously where did you get your pilot's license? _Brooklyn wanted to yell at him. Instead, he managed to keep his voice calm as they neared the moving shadows once again.

"Problem?"

"Shadows don't move, unless there's a body of some sort attached," was the dry reply, "and in this area, there shouldn't be any bodies."

"What about that bunch further down," Brooklyn reminded him, "or how about wildlife?"

"Maybe."

"You don't sound convin…." Brooklyn's statement died in his throat as the pilot threw a light on the shadows below.

Malicious red eyes stared at the light, framed by half wolf, half human features. Brooklyn saw around twenty of them swarmed in the vicinity of the shed. He noted the veins sticking out around the necks, patches of fur clumped on faces and arms, and the remains of human clothing still worn around their waists. The muzzle-like mouths were screwed up in unsightly grimaces, saliva dripping from snarling mouths.

Charlie swore loudly, moving out of the way when the popping noise of gunfire sounded. Quickly he flew the helicopter back towards where they came from, haunting wailing howls sounding behind them.

"What was _THAT_?" Brooklyn yelled at him, finding his voice.

"Several Lycanthrope. They're waiting for her," he answered through gritted teeth.

"A _WHAT_? Hey, where are we going? We gotta tell Maia..."

"That gargoyle you saw on the bike? I'd bet anything it's Aine, one of the only two surviving gargoyles from Maia's original clan. The lycanthrope have been trying to kill her for years - you've got to stop her."

Brooklyn's jaw set in the same determination of the airman's, realizing there wasn't time to be completely filled in. Quickly his mind calculated roughly what needed to be done.

"She the one on the bike, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Then you better go ahead and land, because at the speed she was going, she'll be on us in no time."

The pilot shook his head.

"Not far enough away. Those things are incredibly fast...."

"Fine. I'm getting out - see how fast I can glide to her. You move on and get her entourage's attention. We'll stop her."

He opened the door, feeling gushing wind from the blades plaster his long white mane of hair to his head. He squinted to get his bearings before lunging into the night air. Focused already on the task, he didn't hear the pilot yell _good luck _behind him. He plummeted towards the ground, waiting until the helicopter's forced wind no longer pushed him down. He threw his wings out to catch the air, swooping back up to glide at a quickened pace.

A short distance revealed light displayed on the walls of rock around him. Brooklyn aimed himself towards the ground, pulling himself short. His wings barely tucked under to hold him in his new position above the road, waiting with his heart pounding in his throat. The motor of the motorcycle grew louder for an instant, then appeared as if by magic from behind the rustic landscape. Brooklyn held his breath, waiting until the last possible second as the motorcycle careened just below him. He dove for her, landing with a thwump on the back of the bike, grabbing her waist to pull himself more securely behind her, causing her to swerve on impact.

"WHAT THE...." she yelled, glancing behind her.

"TURN AROUND!" he yelled in her ear.

"WHAT??" she yelled back, resisting the urge to kick him in the shin. She could tell he was her kind, giving her some comfort even if she didn't know him. Gargoyles as a general rule didn't harm gargoyles.

"TURN YOUR BIKE AROUND!"

"WHY?"

Brooklyn looked ahead and gulped. Three of the lycanthrope were barreling down the road.

"'CAUSE OF THOSE!" he yelled back, pointing.

It was too late. With only seconds to spare she screamed "HANG ON!" and pushed the machine harder. They plowed into the beasts full throttle, barely missing ramming into one of them. One nipped at Brooklyn's leg, missing it by inches. The third used it's twisted body as a battering ram, smashing into their side, trying to tip them. Brooklyn admired her skill at holding their balance, but both knew she wouldn't be able to handle a steady onslaught. A howl was heard over the motor behind them.

"THERE'S MORE AHEAD!" he attempted again.

"MORE?"

"_LOT'S_ MORE!"

He heard her swear in frustration, the motorcycle not slowing down.

"THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME?" she yelled back to him.

"NO PROBLEM!" he shouted back in her ear.

"THEN GET READY!"

The motorcycle continued forward. Brooklyn took a backwards glance to see the three lycanthrope giving chase. Turning back to the front, he saw more headed towards them. He tightened his grip around her waist.

"NO! GRAB ME ABOVE... HERE WE GO!" she screamed.

Brooklyn quickly complied with her instructions, griping his hands across her chest so his arms linked under her own, noticing while he did so that she had shifted the bike slightly so they headed straight for the edge. As soon as the bike was clear of the cliff, Brooklyn quickly threw open his wings, his arms straining from the act of pulling her to him. Together they watched the bike explode on the rocks below, an impassioned roar of her own overcoming the howls from the cliff.

Brooklyn's wings flapped twice to give them higher altitude, watching in amazement as the lycanthrope group swarmed the area, jumping and howling at them in a frenzy. He had been threatened, beaten, hunted, and had even fought for his life a few times, but never before had he seen such intense hatred for another living soul. Not even in Demona's most insane moments had he seen such intensity. He heard Aine gasp before tugging at her jacket, the sound of a zip quickly following her movement.

"What now?" he asked her.

"No time!" she exclaimed.

Her back arched while her arms were thrown up allowing her to slip out of the jacket and his arms at the same time. Startled, Brooklyn dived after her, saving his life. A second later a missile pierced the air they had just vacated, slamming into the rocks above them, followed by a bouquet of bullets.

Brooklyn didn't glance up at the sounds, keeping his eyes on the quick paced white female in front of him. His pterodactyl-like wings worked into a sweat. Opening to catch wind, closing to increase speed, darting in and around trees and rocks while keeping close to the ground, they flew at break neck speed. He mimicked every movement she made, keeping in perfect time with her.

At last they came to a stop near a large cave at the end of the mountainous terrain. Already the sky was brighter with daylight closing in. The two scrambled into the cave, climbing to a hidden shelf of rock just inside. Finally safe from prying eyes, they both surveyed each other in haste, Brooklyn astonished to see he was face to face with the female whose picture was safely nestled inside his belt. He hesitated, then handed her the leather jacket he had forgotten he was still holding in the chase.

"So you're the one Maia said was coming?" she breathed out, still catching her breath. She accepted the jacket with a smile.

Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah." He waved his hand around. "Nice place."

Aine grinned. "Thanks. I bring all the males that hop on the back of my bike here."

He was surprised at her ease with the situation, but always quick to catch a hint, he followed her lead and gave her a feigned hurt look.

"You mean I'm not the first?"

Aine laughed, enjoying the newcomer's sense of humor. She eyed him carefully, thinking him not much older than herself. Maia had told her he was the second in command of the New York clan, but he was much too young for that.

"So why are you here?" she asked him, suddenly curious.

Just then both turned to stone, announcing the arrival of the new day. Brooklyn's last thought died on his lips as sleep overtook them.

"Because of you."


	5. Compromised! Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles.... seems silly we have to keep repeating that every chapter, but I do it anyway, because it is the fanfiction way._

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"_There she is!" an excited Lex bursts out, running over to perch himself behind my head._

_I grin while the other two gather around me in my living room._

"_Hey! We thought you gave up," Brooklyn mentions, sitting next to me on the floor, my fingers still flying over the keyboard of my laptop._

"_I know. Just a lot of things going on," I mumbled, thoroughly engrossed in his and Aine's next adventure._

"_We're real sorry to hear about your Dad," Broadways consoles, sitting across from him, putting blue talons on my arm._

_My fingers stop. Looking at these fun fellas, I'm glad they're here. Glad for a change of pace._

"_Well," I start slowly, "he was sick a long time. He's in a better place now, and I'm ready to get moving again."_

"_Rock and Roll," Brooklyn grins, shouldering me in a friendly way._

_We all laugh and I keep typing._

_I'm sorry to keep my readers hanging, and thank you for your patience. Dad passed away 12/23/08 from colon cancer – it was awhile before and after that I felt like writing again, but seriously, time waits for no one. _

_Rock and Roll._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 4 – Compromised!**

Daytime moved without a sound in the cave, shadows moving across the opening with the passing of the sun. Outside coyotes picked up the songs birds left behind, announcing the beginning of a new night.

Inside the forms of Aine and Brooklyn began to break apart, shattering with the flexing of their muscles. Brooklyn's yawn roared in the cave, echoing against the rocky hallways. Aine blinked at his open announcement of their awakening – something no gargoyle that had spent a lifetime running would ever do.

Noticing her discomfort, he grinned his most engaging smile.

"So friend, what's for breakfast?"

She stared at him for a minute more before giving in to laughter.

"Guess the lycanthrope don't worry you, huh?" she finally gasped, snickering more at his incredulous look.

Brooklyn let embarrassment play across his features at her implied reprimand before his brain caught up to the conversation.

"Well, I'm not saying they don't creep me out, but a gargoyle can only go so long on an empty stomach," he reproached her with a wink. "After all, we skipped sleeping in the sun, so we can use all the energy we can get. Breakfast, then we worry about getting you home."

Aine couldn't help but admire his decisiveness. Not many of the males she knew had that characteristic.

"Hmmm... I have a friend nearby. Maybe she can whip something up."

Brooklyn beamed approvingly.

"Let's go!"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Xanatos met Sabine at McCormick's, a high class bar set against the Manhattan skyline. Live music crooned from the mouth of a beautiful black woman, dressed in a deep blue gown, setting a mood of warmth and romance. He smiled at his conquest as he sat down, waving for the waiter. Knowing Xanatos on sight, the waiter quickly grabbed the rich man's favorite bottle of wine and hurried over. Sabine continued to twirl her cocktail around with the little umbrella.

"Thanks Antoine. I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Of course, Mr. Xanatos."

The waiter quickly walked away, taking the hint Xanatos threw at him. He had been around long enough to know that swiftness always brought about a larger tip – especially swiftness in leaving.

David Xanatos looked Sabine over carefully, before pulling papers out of his leather jacket, placing them in front of her.

"Report of Brooklyn's landing. He's there and he's with some female named 'Aine', that this Maia is going nuts over."

She smiled coyly and look a long sip from her drink.

"Any trouble?" she innocently asked when she finished.

Xanatos leaned forward. "Cut the act, Sadie. I know the difference between the two of you. You never could pull off Sabine's class, and you know it."

Sadie's sly grin made David uncomfortable as she licked her upper teeth, but he held his ground, knowing to back down would be a fatal mistake with her.

"It worked once, and that was enough."

David leaned back and coolly observed her. If he could cut Sadie out of the picture and deal only with Sabine, he would do it. He wasn't surprised at the twin's switch - Sabine still kept him at arms length, allowing the two who were least likely to be trusted to deal with each other. If there was a redeeming quality about Sabine's naive trust, it was that once bitten, she was quite shrewd. The switch was something he could appreciate.

"There was a little trouble," he continued with the original conversation, ignoring her innuendo. "Apparently they were attacked by some creatures I didn't know were in existence, and now he's missing."

Sabine's fingers tapped against the table, looked slightly disconcerted.

"And I'm wondering," he leaned forward, not without a touch of malice in his voice, "which one of you is going to tell Goliath?"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Aine and Brooklyn made their way to her friend's home, where she insisted there would be no need for caution. She explained that her human friend was beyond questioning, friendship and loyalty proven time and again. Brooklyn had his reservations towards her arrogance, but followed her lead as he had no other plans of recourse. He was alone with her in a strange area, and with the lycanthrope roaming around, he figured if anyone knew where safety was, she did. Still, for all that, humans were not, as a rule, to be trusted. At least, not until they proved themselves worthy of it. In spite of Aine's insistence of safety, Brooklyn formed his own plans of how best to take care of business.

Aine landed directly on the ground, a bold move showing her familiarity. She glanced up to watch Brooklyn glide to the safety of the rooftop. She shook her head and chuckled at his evident misgivings. Her silver white shoulders shrugged, understanding his uneasiness with the situation. If their roles had been reversed, she might be on the roof watching him completely at ease where she stood. She waved before going to the door and knocking.

He observed silently from above, holding his breath when the human answered. He scanned the woods with a keen eye watching for the shadows to move. He wasn't sure what he would do if the creatures started leaping out, but he was astute enough to realize that both of them stuck in one spot wasn't a good idea. All of his instincts screamed at him this was not a safe haven, but without reason to back them up, all he could do was stay on alert. Aine flashed a questioning look at him as she entered in, but he motioned to her to remain quiet.

She entered the humble domain behind the tall Native American, glancing around at her surroundings. Not noticing anything out of the usual, she sighed in relief.

"Clara, I'm sorta on the run. Got a sandwich and that radio of yours?"

"Of course. I heard about the trouble," she added.

Clara grabbed a small radio out of the kitchen cabinet and handed it to a surprised Aine.

"How?"

"I always listen in to see what you're up too," her friend responded, pulling out two slices of bread and opening the fridge.

Aine laughed. "Must be pretty boring." She looked at the dial, surprised to find it still on the correct frequency.

"Sometimes. Last night was pretty exciting though. A helicopter pilot called in and said the werewolves were attacking."

"Werewolves? Yeah, I guess you could call them that... "

"Isn't that what they are?"

Aine hesitated, watching Clara fix her sandwich and placed it before her. She hated to admit how right Brooklyn was – gargoyles could only go so long without food, and she hadn't taken time to eat the night before. As often as she had eaten here, something tingled a warning in the back of her mind. Deciding it must be her companion's paranoia rubbing off on her, she shoved caution to the wind and put the radio down so she could take a large bite.

"Well," she began to answer the question after she swallowed. "I don't know. They sure don't wait until the full moon to show up. And it doesn't take a silver bullet to kill them either. So if that's what a werewolf is, then that ain't them."

Clara's eyes slit thoughtfully.

"You seem to know a lot about them," she ventured.

Aine took another bite. _I must have been hungrier than I thought_, she mentally told herself. _I'm getting a little woozy._

"I guess," was all she replied to Clara. "Hey, you mind making me another? I'm famished."

Clara nodded and turned to pull out another two slices of bread.

Aine put down the sandwich and grabbed the two way radio. She flipped the button, but no sound greeted her. She looked at her friend expectantly.

"Oh, batteries must be dead. Hang on."

Clara left the front room, mumbling to herself. Aine made a swift move to the window, and opened it. The air had shifted, giving her a chilly blast that made her shiver. It seemed to clear her head somewhat, but not enough to feel stable. She hoped Brooklyn would notice the sound and come to investigate. She wasn't disappointed.

"What's up?" he whispered to her, peering upside down in the window.

"Nothing. She getting batteries for the radio," she impatiently whispered back, beckoning for him to come inside.

Brooklyn cocked his head.

"Why would you have dead batteries in a radio you use for emergencies?"

"She was listening in on Maia's transmissions."

"I thought only a few people knew that."

"Hmmm. Yeah. I must've left it on sometime."

Brooklyn gave her a look of contempt. "That's careless."

Aine shrugged. It was getting harder to focus. He seemed to be changing colors right before her eyes.

"Hmmmm."

Brooklyn heard noises announcing Clara's return, but was more concerned at Aine's apparent change of demeanor.

"You okay?"

"I dunno. I feel _weird_."

He grabbed her and pulled her through the window just as Clara returned. He carried her to the rooftop and surveyed her carefully.

"Did she inject you with something?" he hissed, trying to keep their voices down so Clara wouldn't hear them.

"Nooo. Clara is my_ friend,_" she insisted. She began to rock back and forth in a hippie fashion. "Ever notice how your skin looks like fire?"

Brooklyn blinked. She was obviously drugged, but not by the means he had come to know thanks to Xanatos and Quarrymen. Whatever it was, it was fast acting. Clara's voice calling Aine's name floated to his ears, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Did you eat something? Drink something?" he insisted, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Drink? I could use a drink. That sandwich was a little dry...."

He placed her gently down on on the roof.

"Don't move," he commanded, his shoulders squaring.

He stealthily climbed down the side of the house, watching Clara move back inside. The window had been closed and he noticed that now she had the radio working, speaking rapidly into it. Thinking about the best course of action, he decided on how to best advance upon her. He didn't want to give up his vantage point in the air, but they needed the radio, and he needed to know what Clara had slipped Aine.

Clara heard tuned just as Brooklyn showered her in glass. Her eyes glowed red as her nails began to grow, her face beginning to distort at his advance. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her hard into the wall, her claws digging into his arm.

"Man, you freaks are everywhere!" Brooklyn yelled, frustrated by his discovery. He slammed her again, this time stunning her somewhat.

Saliva dripped from Clara's fangs that spoke chilling words in a deep throaty voice, the tongue rolling lazily in her mouth just enough to slur her words.

"You can't save her. She_ must _die."

Brooklyn's eyes glowed white with the rush of adrenaline. He threw the distorted form of Clara across the room with a force he rarely felt, sending her crashing into the table, unconscious.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's why I'm still alive," he told the still form. "I don't know how to listen. Just ask Goliath."

He picked up the radio and checked the volume. He could hear voices coming from the transmitter, affirming that whatever Clara had done to the radio before, was fixed now. He glanced at her lying there, now transforming back into the human form, her clothing somewhat torn from the immediate transformation.

"That's _spooky_," he told the unconscious form.

He quickly checked out the kitchen for anything she might have given his new companion. He found a bag with a white substance in it, next to the toaster hidden from the doorway. Doing like he had seen Matt Bluestone do on the force anytime they found a suspicious substance in New York, he put a little in his hand to put on his tongue, careful to spit it out quickly.

"Yeah, that ain't sugar," he asserted. Noting the newly made sandwich, he grimaced at the twinge he felt in his stomach. Deciding it would be better to go without than risk both of them being drugged, he ignored the pangs of hunger and kicked open the back door, scaling the wall with his talons to greet a stumbling Aine at the top, twirling around.

"What're you doing?" he forcefully asked her grabbing her arm.

"Dancing with the butterflies," she told him, a touch of innocence in her rounded eyes.

Brooklyn frowned. "Uh-huh. There's no butterflies around here, and we gotta move."

Aine smiled lazily and grabbed his face, pointing to the floating gray clouds against the midnight sky.

"See them? The sky is FULL of butterflies. So pretty...."

Her voice trailed as she resumed her trance-like stumbling across the rooftop. Brooklyn watched her a minute, not knowing whether to laugh or sigh. Remembering the vision of what lay below them quickly dispelled the former, realizing it wouldn't be long before Clara awoke and went to report the loss of the two-way radio. They needed to move fast.

"Look what I found," he said aloud, holding out the two-way radio.

"Wheee!" she squealed like a young hatching. "You got it! I hope you were nice to Clara," she warned, wagging her finger while she stumbled back towards him. Her wings had abandoned their usual place of being tucked neatly on her arms in a mock stole, left instead to float behind her forgotten in the trip she was currently on.

He took her into his arms when she reached, him, scooping her up just as he would a hatchling, letting her hold the precious radio. He lifted them into the air with a leap, rising into the clouds just as a jeep roared into the front yard, releasing two men in tattered clothes. Brooklyn kept moving, not interested in what happened to Clara. Instead, he moved them back to the only secure place he knew - the place he and Aine had spent the night before.

Then the radio squawked again, this time a clear, deep female voice coming through.

"Hey, that's Maia!" Aine told him.

Brooklyn smiled without looking at her. Keeping his concerns to himself, he answered back nonchalantly, "Why don't you tell her you're at Clara's?"

Aine giggled. "But we aren't."

"Well, we were, and you don't want to waste the surprise do you?"

"The surprise?"

"Yeah - think of how surprised Maia's going to be when we show up."

"Ooooh - that will be fun!"

"Ye-ah," was Brooklyn's dry reply, his eyes never leaving the terrain beneath him.

She wiggled a little in his arms, making him very aware that she was _not_ a hatchling, but instead a full adult female. He stiffened his arms in an effort not to notice while she settled, speaking into the mike sluggishly, "Maia?"

Maia's voice came through loudly, tinged with excitement and panic.

"Aine?! Where _are_ you?"

"Mmmm at Clara's," she giggled. "Gettin' a sandwich."

"A _what_? You went all the way over there for a sandwich? Were you followed? Is that Brooklyn with you? Aine? Aine! _AINE?!_"

Aine had broken into a fit of giggles, unable to speak. Brooklyn groaned in exasperation at her inability to focus. He found a clear patch of rock below to land. Landing, he set the giggling Aine on the ground, grabbed the radio in spite of giggled protests, and cleared his throat.

"This is Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn. Is she alright?"

"Uh, no. Looks like she's been drugged."

"How? Who? Are you still at Clara's?"

"No. Clara has... gone to the other side."

He heard minor swearing going on the end, while a flurry of voices made it impossible to discern any messages being given on the other side. Sighing, he patiently waited for the voices to calm down, enjoying the sight of Aine swatting at the "butterflies" that seemed to be increasing in number.

"Where are you now?" came the next barked question.

Brooklyn looked around. "I don't know. There aren't any landmarks."

"Where's Aine? What's wrong with her?"

"She's with me. She's unable to focus because her _friend _drugged her," he answered, unable to keep the disdain from his voice.

The radio was silent for a long pause. When Maia spoke again, it was thick with emotion.

"Brooklyn, I want you to take her East. Clara's place is almost a full night's glide, and it's already several hours past sunset. But I can get you to a safe place. Can you glide for a few hours?"

Brooklyn sighed. Knowing he was going to have to carry Aine the whole way made him hesitate. _Maybe it would be better to wait, _he hoped.

"I can, but I haven't eaten in two days and I have to carry her," he replied. "Wouldn't it be better to hole up here until she can glide herself?"

Another long pause from the radio.

"Brooklyn, I promise you a meal fit for kings when you get here. It's not safe to stay still – they'll be looking for you, even in the daytime. If they compromised Clara, then chances are they've been watching Aine for sometime, and they'll know all her old haunts. It would be best if you kept moving, to a place I've kept safe for her."

His eyes never left the white female's dance of leisure while Maia spoke. Knowing he had a long glide ahead of them both, he let his eyes feast on the performance in front of him. He highly doubted she was like this when she wasn't drugged, and she was beautiful. A smile formed on his lips, the radio waiting for him to affirm.

"Alright," he finally interjected, snapping back to the task at hand. "We're on our way east."

"Good," came the brisk response. "Tell her you're headed toward the racing area. She might be able to help get you there."

"We're on our way," he assured her.

He moved towards Aine quickly, grabbing her waist and pulling her close., intending to carry her for the trip East. He half expected her to retaliate, but instead he was met with more giggles.

"I wondered when you'd notice me," she slyly flirted, twisting her body around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I bet you say that to all the males," he declared without expression, willing himself to focus. "Just like you invite them all to your pleasure palace in the cave."

"Bet I don't," she winked back.

"Uh... I just talked to Maia," he asserted, willing himself to forget how much he had fantasized about her before even starting on his adventure. Her being attracted to him through a haze was not what he had in mind. "She wants us to head east, towards the racing area."

"Hmmm.... so that's what Maia wants. What do you want?" she giggled, letting her hand trace his arm up to his shoulder.

Brooklyn gave her a lopsided grin.

"You to be sober enough to glide yourself."

Aine's lips danced with mirth.

"I _am _sober!"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, removing her hands from him.

"Sure you are."

In the distance, rolling thunder announced a storm's impending arrival.

**************************

Sabine shook slightly in the wake of Goliath's wrath. The giant gargoyle had displayed a massive amount of power in the rage he felt at his second-in-command's disappearance. Xanatos stood in the doorway, grim, attentive to the exchange between them, Eliza standing by his side. They all held their breath waiting for the great giant to speak, hunched over in the agony of incapacitation, helpless to come to his friend's rescue.

Finally, he rose.

"If anything happens to him, no one, _nothing_, will stop me from killing you," he flatly informed Sabine.

She nodded her consent to his grief.

"I know they'll both be fine. Aine's got a good head on her shoulders. And Brooklyn... well, you wouldn't have sent him if you hadn't believed he could handle himself, now would you?" she tentatively addressed him.

Goliath grunted, and steadily walked out of the room, Eliza following close behind. Xanatos continued to observe Sabine slowly exhale a long breath.

"Told you it wouldn't be pleasant," he taunted her.

She smiled weakly.

"How about a drink?"

"Of course. Come in my office – I hide some of my best stuff in there."

Sabine rubbed the back of her neck.

"I hope your 'best' means stiff."

********************************

The thunder gave way to a torrential rain. Brooklyn could barely see 10 feet in front of him, and had lost sight of the ground some time ago. Which, he reflected, wasn't all that bad. If he couldn't see the ground, then chances were prying eyes couldn't see them either. However, his sense of direction was getting befuddled. If they were going to make it anywhere near where Maia wanted them, they were going to have to climb higher over the clouds so he could see the stars.

Aine was dead weight though. She had passed out in his arms awhile back, probably an hour or so was his guess. He had tried waking her once or twice, to no avail. He counted himself lucky she was still breathing, and dreaming in a pleasant manner. Watching the druggies of Manhattan come off their trips before retreating to his own world where drugs weren't even spoken of had given him a nasty disposition towards the stuff. Perhaps her friend had been kind in choosing the drug, although the chilling words "she must die" made him highly doubt that reasoning.

Seeing the outline of a tall cliff, he altered his wings just enough to climb higher along the sloping terrain. Finding a safe spot to stash her, he lay Aine down in a small bowl made by the freak natures of Earth. Gently releasing the radio from her sleeping hands, he once again glided into the night, climbing to clear the wet clouds.

Once above, he felt himself breath deeply. Quickly judging his whereabouts from the stars, he concluded they had only deviated a short ways Southeast. Taking stock of his weakening condition, he put the radio to his long mouth.

"Maia."

"Brooklyn? Are you at the racing area?"

"Can't see it. The rain's really thick, and we deviated about 5 degrees Southeast."

"Where's Aine?"

"She passed out. I put her in a safe place."

"Brooklyn, there are few safe places here," the crackling voice admonished. "Are there any landmarks?"

"Just the cliff I put her on. Had to get above the clouds to get my bearings – too weak to carry her that high."

"I understand. Hang on."

The radio stood silent for a moment. Brooklyn, feeling queezy, started his decent back to Aine's hiding place.

"Are you with her now?"

"No. On my way though," he admitted.

"Give me a place of reference. One that only a gargoyle might be able to discern," the voice instructed.

Brooklyn stared hard through the gray, cursing the skies for working against him.

"Just where I put her," he told her after a long pause. He gently landed beside her with a splash, causing her to roll in her sleep.

"What does it look like?"

"A bowl."

Another pregnant pause.

"One of us is nearly there. I'm calling the others to come and help you. Stay there."

"No problem," Brooklyn acknowledged, the sarcasm in his voice barely hidden.

He stepped across the cratered area to kneel beside Aine's white form. Water had soaked her hair, the bowl beginning to fill faster than Brooklyn was comfortable with. He found himself lifting her head, placing it on his lap to give her more comfort. His hand automatically smoothed her hair back, more to comfort himself than her.

"They'll be here soon," he told the still form. "They'll be here soon."

*********************************

"I don't see why we can't go and find him," Lexington declared, his fist clenched in the air. "If it was us..."

"If it was us, Brooklyn would say the same thing," Goliath stated.

"But Goliath, what if they don't find him? Are we supposed to sit by and do nothing?" Broadway interjected, holding Angela's hand tightly. He was more than aware she hadn't spoken a word since news of Brooklyn's disappearance.

"We wait for now. He's too far away and it's too late in the evening for you to do anything. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow..." Eliza started.

"But anything could have happened to him by then," Lex interrupted.

Goliath glowered, his eyes glowing bright white.

"Then pity those that harmed him."

**********************************

The wind whipped Brooklyn's long hair into a frenzy behind him, blowing rain so hard he couldn't see anything but water. Hearing a familiar sound, he lifted Aine in his arms, careful to keep the radio between them. He stepped towards the edge of the bowl, his wings poised for flight in a moment's notice. Again, the snarls close above registered in his ears, sending him over the edge into the air. He took time to glance back, noting the three dark forms roaming the area he had just perched on.

Desperate to find the other gargoyles that Maia promised, and wanting to warn any others from falling prey to the beasts below, Brooklyn let out a roar. The three ghostly figures lifted their heads, howling in unison. Brooklyn grimaced as he climbed higher, when suddenly he heard a return call.

Moving towards the sound through a wall of greyness, he roared again. The answering call came louder. By the deepness of it, Brooklyn judged it to be male. He flapped his wings to gain momentum, calling and listening every few minutes to check himself. Always the return call sounded nearer, until the last call confirmed they had passed each other in the darkness.

"Brooklyn?" he heard a yell.

"HERE!" he affirmed. The whooshing sounds of wings grew closer.

"I still can't see you!" a voice yelled back.

"You're close!" Brooklyn returned. "I can hear your wings!"

A large yellow male appeared like a ghostly apparition at his side.

"Man, Maia doesn't know it's this bad out here," the male addressed him. "How's Aine doing?"

Brooklyn looked down at the sleeping figure.

"Sleeps like the dead."

The male chuckled, lifting his arms in an offering to take the load from Brooklyn's.

"Let me help you out there."

"Thanks," Brooklyn gasped, accepting the help gratefully.

"What made you move? I was almost there," the male asked him, moving back toward the way he had come with Brooklyn following.

"They found us, those wolf things. Didn't want anyone looking for us to stumble on them."

"For that, I thank you," the male agreed. "By the way, I'm Rad."

"Nice to meet you, Rad. Where we going?"

"To our place of refuge. You were closer than we let on – just in case."

"In case of what?"

"The radio had been compromised."

"I think that's been established," came the dry answer.

"You know, Brooklyn, I think you're right."

************************************

_End Chapter 4_

_R&R always welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated!_


End file.
